


Colored coitus

by Tofeycat



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Art, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Crowley Has All the Genders (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Praise Kink (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Digital Art, Dom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Dom/sub Undertones, Drawing, F/F, F/M, Female Aziraphale (Good Omens), Female Crowley (Good Omens), Female-Presenting Aziraphale (Good Omens), Female-Presenting Crowley (Good Omens), Gentle Dom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Wives | Female Aziraphale/Female Crowley (Good Omens), Light Dom/sub, M/M, Male-Presenting Aziraphale (Good Omens), Male-Presenting Crowley (Good Omens), NSFW Art, Porn, Smut, Sub Crowley (Good Omens), Top Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:09:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25192951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tofeycat/pseuds/Tofeycat
Summary: This is where my nsfw good omens art goes to die.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	1. table of contents

chapter 1- table of contents

chapter 2- kitchen

cw: nudity, sexual intercourse

chapter 3- magician 

cw: nudity, bondage


	2. chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the idea for this came at 3am


	3. magician

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale shows her wife how fun magic can be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was an old drawing from a work I orphaned a while ago.


End file.
